theothersideofforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruhi Suzumiya
Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒ Suzumiya Haruhi) is the founding member of the SOS Brigade with the purpose of finding aliens, time travelers and espers. Although she doesn't know it, all the members of the SOS Brigade she recruits, besides Kyon, happen to fit into these groups (Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi respectively). She is incredibly eccentric and anti-social, with no interest in "ordinary" humans. She also, unknown to her, has the god-like abilities to change, destroy, and reshape reality. It is said that if she were to become bored enough with the world, she could simply erase it and start a new one. After revealing themselves to Kyon, the trio of Yuki, Mikuru and Koizumi all state they were sent by their respective higher-ups to watch over her, and Koizumi specifically mentions they must keep her entertained so she doesn't become too bored. (NOTE: We clam NO ownership to this Character and most info is about the Anime/Manga HOWEVER the other half is ALL fan made for this page its the author stuff this character goes to its original owner along with any pics used for this page) Description Haruhi is a bright, energetic and athletic high-school student. Many male students consider her attractive. She alternates between melancholy and incredible optimism, often unpredictably. Her behavior was considered eccentric, and she had little interest in her classmates, at least until Kyon "convinced" her to form the SOS Brigade. Afterward, she became more mentally stable and gradually connected with schoolmates in club activities. First in Snow Mountain Syndrome and later in The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya, it is mentioned she is good at cooking. Haruhi reveals that the reason why she is good at cooking is due to her mother having "awful taste" and always measuring ingredients and spices by the eye causing every meal she makes to "never taste quite the same each time" so in primary school (elementary school) Haruhi attempted to cook on her own and found that she had somewhat of a natural talent for it and insisted on cooking her own meals ever since. Her mother's low cooking skills are also the reason why Haruhi never brings a lunchbox to school. Interestingly enough, this all of the information Haruhi reveals (with reluctance) about her mother upon mentioning her for the first time other than saying "She works a lot, and so we help each other out." Bio When Haruhi was in sixth grade, she went to see a baseball game with her parents and was shocked by the sheer amount of people attending. After finding out that the large amount was only a small piece of the entire world, and realized that she was only a small part of it, Haruhi believed herself to be ordinary, and deduced that if there is someone out there with an interesting life that it should be her. This results in Haruhi's desire to find strange things. During elementary school, she came to know Sasaki, under the surname Sasaki was using at the time. Unkown to her just before she went to Middle School she got her powers but it was such an overwelming feeling that she unkown to her passed it down to two people she could trust which was Amanda and Megan who live in another world known as the "Normal" world ware all the other worlds are made into TV shows,Movies,Animes and Cartoons over time in the minds of people who have dreams of these worlds. In middle school, East Junior High, Haruhi becomes known for several things, such as putting talismans up around school, dating and often immediately dumping every guy who asks her out, and, most notably, drawing a huge graffiti mural on the field on the night of Tanabata. Kyon was actually the one who drew this under Haruhi's orders after he and Mikuru traveled back in time. Thanks to the dark, Haruhi could not make out his face, and so Kyon used the alias "John Smith" to further keep himself secret. "John Smith" implied to Haruhi that there were strange things out there and that there might be interesting people at North High, inspiring her to attend the school. When Haruhi attends North High, she meets Kyon, the first person there to openly talk to her. She takes an interest in him because he reminds her of John Smith, and eventually drags him into creating her new club, the SOS Brigade. By seizing a room used by Yuki Nagato to use as their club room and abducting Mikuru Asahina and Itsuki Koizumi to join her club, Haruhi unknowingly drags the exact types of people she wants into her life. When Haruhi sees Kyon wrestling with Mikuru over a computer mouse, she becomes jealous and creates an alternate reality (a closed space) in which she and Kyon are the only inhabitants. This becomes a threat, as the new world would possibly replace the old world. By kissing her, using clues from Yuki and a future Mikuru, Kyon convinces Haruhi to bring the old world back. Haruhi thus becomes a participant in many activities surrounding her that she does not understand: the SOS Brigade wins a competition by modifying a bat; a logo for the SOS Brigade that she creates awakens an ancient data lifeform; she causes time to loop over and over because she does not want summer to end; she confuses the fictional world with the real world while filming a movie, causing the movie's events to come true; Yuki must hack into a computer game in order to satisfy her desire to win it; the world is altered, creating an alternate version of her with no powers; a mysterious alien entity traps her and the SOS Brigade in a strange mansion; a Mikuru from eight days later appears behind her back; a new potential god is revealed as Kyon's friend Sasaki. In her second year, Haruhi starts to accept new first-year recruits into her Brigade, but is picky about who enters; she kicks out who she wants and challenges those who have the guts to return to the brigade room. When Yuki mysteriously falls ill, Haruhi organizes the rest of the brigade to go rescue her. In The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya, she shows a much more human and even motherly side when she cooks and makes remedies for the ailing Yuki. Her intuition skills also show that she possibly thinks/knows that Yuki does not have a simple cold. 3rd Author After she went though adventures with the SOS Brigade she started to feel like there was something out there that needed her unkown to her the Other Side of Foever was calling for her sence it has now becoming to big to be controled by Megan and Amanda Alone as soon as one of them saw the anime of there world she found herself in the role-play. At 1st she was excited and asked Amanda and Megan how the roleplay world works the two of them puzzled on how she got there without them bringing her here shows her how they work the roleplay but she takes what they showed her and expermints on how everything works panincing the two girls to go after her. The other side of forever lets her into the file room when she looks for more infomation even though its "Author's only" when shes done seeing everything and puts the info back. The girls find her in the room and Amanda in rage and upset yells at her for barging in on them and gets scared of her taking it away from them when Haruhi sees this she starts to look for answers to how she was able to get in the roleplay in the 1st place and how to apologize to the girls. Thats when the Other Side of Forever lets her in to the Core/Power Sorce of the Roleplay a place that not even Megan and Amanda know about it is there that she is shown the truth and is outraged that the SOS Brigade keeped this all a secret from her revealing that if she found out about the powers sooner she would have NOT destroyed the world they lived in and just would have created a new one like Megan and Amanda did. Once she settles things with the Brigade she explains to Amanda and Megan that she infact is ware they got there powers from and thats why the roleplay let her in sence she is the orignal person that had the powers in the 1st place. The Other Side of Foever let her in so she can keep the core and sub cores of the Other Side of Forver stable sence it has goten to big for Megan and Amanda to handle alone she also explains that she is NOT going to take this away from the two of them and that shes not that kind of person she also explains to Amanda that she knows what its like to feel threatend of someone taking a gorup away from them for she has the same fear with the SOS Brigade for they are what makes her life intresting. Shortly after this she becomes the 3rd Author and a sister to Amanda and Megan even though the two of them have a strong bond without her she is what makes the Author sisters more compleat being the combo of both girls. Unlike her sisters who rule the roleplay with system jobs (Amanda) and relationship Bonds (Megan) she mainly works at the core of the Other Side of Foever with the SOS Brigade Members Yuki,Mikuru and Itsuki with sub jobs to help Haruhi with this task. She is also a teacher at the Academy teaching Author 101 sence her sisters run the School Relationships Family Megan Like Megan she has a motherly and soft side even though she doesn't show it. Also like Megan she is protective of there younger sister Amanda and wants her to be happy while she partys with Amanda she spends calm days with Megan. She also feels safe around her but never admits it. Another thing is that she loves to annoy Megan with her punishment games likewise Megan likes to annoy her with teasing her soft side (which she also does to Shana). She is slightly closer to her then the Amanda's since she let her in openly the most out of all of them. Amanda Like Amanda shes wiled and advantureus and spends her time with her shopping and partying but like Megan is protetive of her and wants her happy. She also likes to help Amanda with pranks. They also take the most fun in punishment games and the SOS and Higurashi club's activites driving Megan and Amanda A nuts. (Although Amanda A can tolerate it more and have more fun with it being the active one and a goof ball) Amanda A. When Amanda A. 1st came into the OSOF Haurhi only knew her as Megan's older sister. However over time Amanda A. came to care for her like she was her little sister. Haurhi at 1st didn't let it in fully because she knows that when Amanda A is in the normal world she'll have no memeory of her. But after a tender moment between the two a couple weeks before Amanda A. became an Author she excepted the fact that she has her as a sister in OSOF only. Being the more active one of her,Amanda and Megan they do sports togeher and although she doesn't like the punishment games as much as Amanda does. Amanda A can tolerate them better then Megan can. Black Star While Rough around the edges, Black Star cares a lot for Haruhi. He's not exactly the dreamy perfect assistant, but he's strong enough and has a personality to get the job done. While a bit conceited about himself and his own strength and glory, he cares a lot for Haruhi. He often does subtle things to make her smile, like make her cookies or help her with her physical work. He hides his feelings for Haruhi around most of his friends but is a bit protective of her. He's one of the very few characters that ahs seen the core of the roleplay, and has a strong trust bond with haruhi. All In all, She's one of his best friends and he wouldn't trade in his assistant job for the world. He is the main assiset like Yusuke is for Amanda and Sasuke for Megan. Keiichi Maebara like Black Star and his girl firend Mion he is an assistent of Haurhi. However unlike Black Star who she thought of giving the job to from the start Haurhi had always intended Mion to be the one to check on the SOS Birgade reminding her a lot of herself but couldn't take the job fully thanks to family matters and told her about Keiichi. After she got to know Keiichi she saw a lot of Kyon in him but as she put it "more lade back and fun". She has grown close to Keiichi and like Mion loves to tease him much to his dismay. She trusts Mion and Keiichi to keep the SOS Birgade on track with there jobs since they are alot like herself and Kyon who are to busy to do the job themselfs. She considers him family and calls him "mini Kyon" as his nickname. He cares deeply for her as well seeing her as a good friend like the other members of their club. Mion Sonozaki Mion has always been one of her fav anime kids saying shes the most like herself out of everyone. From the begining she had inteded for Black Star to be her personal assistent (Like Yusuke and Sasuke) and Mion to be the one to keep the SOS Birgade in check. However she couldn't take the job fully and told her about Keiichi who reminded her a lot about Kyon so decied to give the job to them both. She supervises her club and helps her come up with punishment games for the "loser" (most of the time it being Keiichi) however lucky for Keiichi Mion even has a limit and stops Haurhi if she goes to far. She also gets along with Mion's twin sister Shion Sonozaki. Mion sees Haurhi as a older sister. Kyon (From the Anime/Manga Wiki) Kyon was the first person Haruhi ever spoke with in high school. Of all characters in the series, Kyon is Haruhi's sole voice of reason, and is the only person Haruhi will ever take advice from, such as making her forfeit their team place in the baseball tournament, adding a fiction disclaimer for the SOS Brigade movie, and convicing Haruhi to revert the universe back to its normal state. Haruhi is implied to have unrequited feelings for Kyon, although she maintains that love is a sort of mental illness. It has been reccuringly shown that Haruhi becomes irritated whenever it is even implied that Kyon is interested in or is the subject of interest of a girl, likewise when she accidentally reads a confession of love to Nagato that seemed to have been written by Kyon she immediately erupts into fury. In the film version of the Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya the alternate Koizumi theories that she does in fact hold romantic feelings for Kyon given that she willingly opened up to him despite him seemingly being completely ordinary. Though this is not outright stated in the film it is all but confirmed when Koizumi states she "...ves you" with the beginning being cut off from Kyon and the viewers by a train speeding past, as a result it is heavily implied that he was going to say Haruhi loves Kyon. In the same story Koizumi (the real one) also note that he had never seen Haruhi so distressed when Kyon falls down a flight of stairs and ends up in a coma, she subsequently spends the next three days with Kyon in the hospital even bringing a sleeping bag with her. The implied unrequited feelings ironically coincide with the fact that Kyon is the only one in the entire series who seems to be immune to Haruhi's powers and has always been aware of the changes Haruhi has done to the universe. Kyon's immunity plays to Haruhi's frustrations, as she has shown in both the novel and anime that she cannot force Kyon to respond to her inner feelings or desires like the rest of the universe does. In fact, on multiple occasions, Haruhi's attempts to interact with Kyon on a deeper level seems to be thwarted by the same world that bends to her will, such as Haruhi's failed attempt to go on a date with Kyon during the SOS Brigade search several times, and Haruhi trying to throw grass at Kyon, only to have the wind blow it back at her. Regardless, Haruhi's relationship with Kyon has often been described as an unbreakable bond of trust. It is because of this bond that Haruhi chooses Kyon to be the only being to be with her when she attempts to recreate the universe, despite knowing Kyon for such a short amount of time. Haruhi often exploits Kyon's apparent (to her) lack of imagination. Anytime she has a task that would be complicated by somebody else's creativity, she'll assign that task to Kyon. Examples include drawing her message on the school quad, converting her drawing and uploading it to a website, pointing a camera as she directs, and going to pick up a room heater without picking apart the deal she made for it. She is shocked whenever he manages to mess up such simple tasks. Because Kyon is always busy snarking in his own head, Haruhi sees him as a warm body who can provide silent support when searching for a missing classmate or dealing with the gratitude of a rock band she helped out. His presence means she's not alone when skating out at the limits of her bravado. (Role-Play part) After she came into the Other Side of Forever and found out about her powers Kyon along with the other members got a huge lechture on keeping this from her and explains that they didn't give her enough credit surpiseing them all that they were wrong about her reaction to finding out about her powers. After she talked to Megan and Amanda Kyon explains himself to her saying that he promised the others he would keep there identies a secret and played along with them to help her. She at 1st gets upset with him saying he should have givin her enough credit to tell her about her powers at lest but after hearing his reasons decieds to forgive him and by Kyon's sugestion thinks over forgiving the others as well which she eventually does. Over time in the Role-play she and Kyon both think over there relationship and finds that shes indeed in love with him. It occurs to her that part of the reason why she just saw this now is the love effect the Other Side of Forever has (ware you find out who your soul mate is sometimes it happens right away and sometimes it takes a LONG time) this casuses her relationship with Kyon to be a little odd till he confesses hes in love with her. They soon decied to get married and get a daughter named Kaene whos soul mate is Axel Amanda and Scourge's youngest son. He is also part of the SOS Brigade. SOS Brigade Members (Besides Kyon) Mikuru Asahina (Anime/Manga Wiki) Haruhi views Mikuru more as an object for boy appeal than a person, which is most clearly defined in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya when she declares Mikuru to be her toy even in a serious fight. Haruhi often dresses up Mikuru in cosplay outfits or sexually harasses her. Haruhi believes that any resistance from Mikuru is "futile" and had no compunctions about going to her house and "abducting" her to play her role in her movie when she claimed she was ill. She is also somewhat hostile because she believes Kyon has a crush on Mikuru. (Role-Play) After she comes into the Other Side of Forever and finds out about her powers like the other members got a huge lechture on how they doubted her to much and was only forgiven along with the others after Kyon explained things to her on there behalf. As time gos on she starts to see Mikuru as more of a person then a toy and bothers her less and less also after she finds out Kyon was in love with her all along and not Mikuru also makes her less hostile towrds her. Mikuru has become more of a friend and treats her as such. After she found out Mikuru was a time traveler decied to trust her with a mini job along with the other members to help her keep the role-play together put Mikuru in charge of the time line of the role-play to fix time gaps help people time travel and helps Sam Beckett, Al Calavicci and Clockwork with there job of fixing people's pasts and saving there future's. Yuki Nagato (Anime/Manga) Although Yuki is technically a member of the Literature Club, Haruhi includes Yuki in the Brigade. Haruhi perceives Yuki as a gullible and vulnerable girl, even though the opposite is true. Haruhi also values Yuki's presence in the Brigade, exemplified when Kyon tells Haruhi a false story about Yuki possibly having to move away and Haruhi threatens to give "Yuki's parents" a piece of her mind. Haruhi has taken a protective (also egotistical) role over Nagato. When she thought Nagato had gotten sick in Snow Mountain Syndrome, she insisted on carrying her (over Nagato's protests). She also defended Nagato's Literature Club from the Student Council President, and when Nagato got sick in The Dissociation, she ordered the Brigade to report to her apartment daily to take care of her. She has on occasion showed jealously toward Nagato's relationship with Kyon, seeming irritated during club events when she spent time alone with him. (Role-Play) After she came into the Other Side of Foerever and Found out about her powers like the other members got a lechture about doubting her shocking the members. Her relationship didn't really change much from before however Haurhi now knows shes stonger then she looks and not as gullible as she once thought. When she finds out Yuki is an alien made by data put her in charge of keeping the info of the roleplay intact with her abbiltys making sure the data stays stable and doesn't go out of balence (like the water becoming cheese for example) shes also put in charge of helping Ben,Gwen and Kevin (from Ben 10) with the aliens since she is one. Itsuki Koizumi (Anime/Manga) Haruhi brings Itsuki into the SOS Brigade because he fulfilled her supernatural expectation of a "mysterious transfer student". Even though Kyon sees it as overly obvious that Itsuki is only being a kiss-up, Haruhi laps up all the compliments and agreements Itsuki throws at her. Haruhi also seems to believe whatever Itsuki says, as he was easily able to convince her that she went under self-hypnosis in "Snow Mountain Syndrome". Haruhi may be the least suspicious of Itsuki, because he is the brigade member who is the most careful to not "hit on" Kyon when Haruhi is watching. (Mikuru is too clumsy and Yuki lacks the empathy to see the problem.) But she has a problem accepting praise and this may reduce Itsuki's reliability in her eyes in favor of the more silent support Kyon offers. (Role-Play) After coming into The Other Side of Forever and finding out about her powers like the others he got a huge lechure on doubting her shocking the members. Like with Yuki her relastionship with him doesn't change much but she now knows hes more serious then he lets on. When she found out hes an Esper put him in charge of keeping the reailty and exsinctice in check so people and places don't get erassed and if they do erassed gently. He helps Shana and the other Flame hazes with this task and agest the Crimson Denizens/Lords. Trivia *She's the only Author that is from an Anime (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *She turned out to be ware Megan and Amanda got the majorty of their powers from. *She's the only one who is married to her boyfriend from her home world (Megan and Amanda don't have a Bf from there home world and Amanda A. is with Wes in the RP and Ryan in her home world) *All 4 authors fall in love with there main assistant in Terminator the what if of Super. Haurhi's is Black Star. *Unlike Megan and Amanda who are the main leaders Haurhi deals with the very power of the OSOF known as the core only her assistents and SOS members saw it besides herself. *In Super and Terminator her singing voice is Kelly Clarkson Category:Authors